The present invention concerns a bridge and stopper mechanism for an apparatus for lateral transfer of roller pallets, such an apparatus being hereinafter referred to as "lateral transporter", serving to transfer roller pallets and employing bridges to provide rail extensions between the shelving and the body of the lateral transporter, the stopper being placed on the shelving to control the access of the roller pallets to the lateral transporter.
"Roller pallet" refers in this context to platforms used for carrying goods and provided with wheels. Such platforms may also have walls and a roof.
The bridges employed with this kind of apparatus should be so arranged that, when in the horizontal position, they permit a smooth transfer of roller pallets to and from the lateral transporter. For example, to move roller pallets from the shelving onto the lateral transporter, the pallets are picked up, one or more at a time, and transferred by some means onto the carriage, during which time the next pellets are waiting for their turn at the unloading end of the shelving, kept in place by a stopper mechanism activated when the last pellet to be picked up has passed it. The bridge and the stopper are powered by separate hydraulic cylinders.